


Motorcycle Ride & Apple Pie

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If things continued going the way they were now, maybe you two could eventually enjoy some <i>fondue</i> with the apple pie.</p>
<p>Steve Rogers x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle Ride & Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something for Steve, so here you go! Just to let you guys know, this one-shot takes place AFTER the Avengers.
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Captain America, let alone any of the Avengers characters.

“Damn it all!” you cursed, resisting the urge to kick your bicycle over. “Fucking piece of shit…”

It was only seven-thirty in the morning and you were already having a lousy day. You scalded your tongue drinking your coffee, dropped your toothbrush in the toilet, and nearly busted your head open on your kitchen counter after slipping on some bacon grease on the floor. And to top it all off, your bike now had a flat tire. Yup, you were having a _fantastic_ morning and it just couldn’t get any better.

“Is there a problem?” a voice pulled you from your thoughts.

You were about to tell the person standing behind you to kindly fuck off and mind their own business until you turned around and realized said person was none other than your next door neighbor, Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

“O-Oh,” you held your tongue and forced a smile. “Hey, Steve. Uh, sorry you had to hear… that.”

Normally, you weren’t one to fire off a string of profanities, but with the morning you were having, it allowed you vent at least _some_ of your frustrations.

“It’s okay. Is everything all right?” Steve asked with a hint of concern in his eyes.

You considered lying and reassuring Steve that nothing was wrong, but after your little ‘display’ you figured it was a little too late for that.

“Well, not really.” You sighed. “I haven’t exactly had the best of mornings and my bike has a flat tire.”

“Oh, I see.” Steve mused with a small frown.

“Yeah, and I don’t have time to pump air into right now. I’m already running late for work and the bus that takes me there leaves in about ten minutes.”

“You’re taking the bus too?” Steve raised an eyebrow slightly surprised and you responded with a nod.

“Unfortunately, but I make it work.” You shrugged your shoulders. “But I guess I’m gonna have to call off work today. No big deal.”

Lie. It was a VERY big deal. You needed the money and taking the day off could really cut into your next paycheck, but you were too stubborn and proud to admit that to Steve. You were a college graduate and like many graduate students, you were up to your eyeballs in student loan debt, but you refused to rack up anymore by buying a car. You were already having enough trouble paying your water and electric bill on time. Even if you were struggling, you were proud of yourself for making it work. Like Destiny’s Child, you were a survivor and you were gonna make it. The last thing you needed to do was burden the man whose job was to protect people and keep them safe from harm.

Steve stole a glance at his motorcycle which was conveniently parked behind him before he looked back at you.

“Tell you what. How about I give you a ride to work?” Steve offered.

You stared at Steve slightly awestruck at his offer to help you. You could suddenly see why so many women and men claimed that Steve was so amazing. Not only because of what he had done during the New York incident with Loki a few years ago, but also because he was so willing to help others in need without giving it a second thought.

“Y-You don’t have to do that.” You shook your head and smiled. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

Your head was mentally screaming at you to let go of your damned pride and just accept his offer.

“It’s no trouble.” Steve reassured with a gentle smile. “I was on my way out anyway. Where do you work?”

_Oh, screw my pride! How can I say no to a motorcycle ride with Steve Rogers?!_ You squeezed your fists at your side and swallowed your pride.

“Well, if it’s not too much trouble.” you returned the smile. “I work at a diner that’s off the corner of Fifth and Mockingbird Avenue.”

“Oh, do you mean that restaurant called _Bliss_?” Steve inquired.

“Yup, that’s the one.” You nodded in reply.

“All right, hop on.” Steve motioned you to follow him as he approached his motorcycle. He picked up his helmet and held it out to you. You were about to refuse until he held up a hand to cut you off.

“I know I’m being frank by saying this, but I couldn’t live with myself if I let you ride without a helmet and get hurt because of me.”

If that wasn’t self-sacrificing, then you didn’t know what was. With a silent nod and shy smile, you took the helmet and carefully mounted the bike after Steve got on.

“Hold on tight back there,” Steve warned. “This bike can go a little fast.”

“Got it!”

_Damn, he smells good. What kind of cologne does he use?_ You thought before you put on the helmet and wrapped your arms around his waist and pressed your head against his back.

You didn’t have enough time to ponder the thought when Steve’s bike suddenly lurched forward and sped off down the street. You let out a startled yelp and clutched onto Steve for dear life, which only earned a small laugh from him. Steve switched lanes and got onto the highway, carefully weaving in and out through other vehicles as he took the next exit. It wasn’t until Steve turned off the ignition that you realized the ride was over and you were at your destination.

“We’re here.” Steve looked over his shoulder, shooting you an amused smile.

You tentatively opened your eyes and looked back at him before you took off the helmet and smiled sheepishly. “Oh, uh, thanks…”

“You’re welcome.” Steve chuckled. “I take it that was your first time riding a motorcycle?”

“Yeah,” you slowly removed your arms from Steve’s waist and carefully climbed off the bike. “You’d think as often as I ride my bicycle I’d be able to handle riding a motorcycle.”

“You did fine.” Steve reassured you.

“If fine means I kept my eyes shut the entire way here then yeah, I did just absolutely fine.” You said half-jokingly, brushing imaginary dust off your work uniform. “Anyway, thanks for the ride, Steve. I owe you one.”

“There’s no need for that.” Steve shook his head and smiled. “Just don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it next time.”

“Will do,” Knowing your stubbornness, you knew that’d be easier said than done. But you’d certainly try to at least for Steve.

After bidding Steve goodbye, he put on his helmet on and started up his bike again. You began to approach the restaurant until an idea came to you. You stopped and turned around just before Steve was about to leave.

“Hey, Steve?” you asked.

“Yeah?” Steve lifted the visor to his helmet.

“Next time you stop by and want some dessert, our apple pie special is on me.”

Steve blinked twice, slightly taken aback by your offer before he gave a short nod. “I’ll take you up on that offer, as long as you don’t mind me getting a slice for you.”

“Okay. It’s a date.”

If things continued going the way they were now, maybe you two could eventually enjoy some _fondue_ with the apple pie.


End file.
